


you wish i was here

by Anonymous



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, i just couldn’t stop thinking about this happening so here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: pretty self explanatory
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Anonymous





	you wish i was here

_**Admit it, Eve. You wish I was here.**_

Eve essentially jumped out of her skin. She turned around, frantically searching for wherever Her voice was coming from. 

A fucking teddy bear. Of course.

She furiously ripped at its seems until finally finding its heart, the source of the sound. She shut it off.

But then..... _Admit it, Eve. You wish I was here. **Admit it, Eve. You wish I was here.**_

Slowly, she brought it up to her ear. She couldn’t stop listening to it. Suddenly missing Villanelle so much it created a visceral reaction within her. She later back on her bed, head hitting the pillow and hair fanning back behind her. She wouldn’t do what she was thinking about. Right? It would be too....but on the other hand, she was home alone, and, admittedly, extremely horny. 

Thinking about seeing Villanelle on the bus, God, did she look incredible. Almost irritating good looking. And then she was on top of her....Eve slowly brought the plastic heart with Villanelle’s voice down her stomach, under the strap of her pants, under her underwear. _Admit it, Eve. You wish I was here._ She started rubbing herself with the heart, leaving the sound on. _Admit it, Eve. You wish I was here._ **Fucking hell** _._ She hasn’t been so turned on since....god only knows when. But boy was she now. Breathing heavily, she started to rub faster with the heart, harder, which was somehow the perfect size and shape for the occasion. _Admit it, Eve. You wish I was here._ Obsessively thinking about the feeling of Villanelle on top of her, the soft press of her breasts against hers, Villanelle covering Eve with her entire body, dwarfing her. And then the kiss. _Admit it, Eve. You wish I was here._ Her infuriatingly perfect mouth, her smell. Heavenly. She was getting close now, whining every time the heart hit the right spot but imagining Villanelle was actually there now being the one doing this to her with her fingers, her mouth. Eve would take any part of her really. The voice would have to do for now though. _Admit it, Eve. You wish I was here._ _Admit it, Eve. You wish I was here._ Her back arched off the bed as she came, eyes blown wide and lips red. And even then left feeling unsatisfied because Villanelle was right, she did was she were there. She tossed the heart to her left on the bed, now silent, unlike her still pounding heart. 

“Fuck me.” 


End file.
